


Chestnuts Roasting

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [21]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the trio's attempt at observing a holiday tradition goes wrong.</p><p>Alternate universe. Canon divergent from "Heart on a Chain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts Roasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Roasting chestnuts.

"You're just in time," Devon told Melanie, and checked the timer. “Now, we're just waiting. Once this is up, we take them out of the oven, and voilà, roasted chestnuts, just like in the song.” 

“I still say we should have done it on an open fire to make it more authentic,” said Marshall.

“We tried. It’s not my fault my mom wouldn’t let us have a fire in the house on account of not actually having a fireplace. And it’s too cold outside,” Devon said.

“Wuss,” Melanie said. But she was smiling.

Something inside Devon’s oven exploded with a loud bang. 

Everybody jumped, and at least two of them shrieked. The boys turned to Melanie with expressions of concern.

“Guys, relax,” she said. “I’m fine. Successful heart surgery, remember?” There was another loud bang. “But I’m not sure how fine your oven is.”

“I’m on it,” said Marshall. He donned a mitt, opened the oven door, and was nearly hit in the face with an exploding chestnut.

“I’ve got it, Mars!” Devon made a move to pick up the tray of chestnuts, but jumped back and covered his own face as another one exploded.

The three moved behind the kitchen island and watched as yet another chestnut exploded. And another. And another.

“Did you guys even cut these?” asked Melanie.

“What?” said Devon.

“You’re supposed," Melanie said, rolling her eyes, "to make a little cut in each one before you roast them. So they don’t do this."

“Um,” Devon said. Then, “Mars was in charge of reading the directions.”

“And what idiot put me in charge of reading the directions?” Marshall countered.

“You’re both idiots,” Melanie said. She laughed as another chestnut exploded. “Don’t get me wrong, I actually love that you’re both idiots. I mean, exploding food is awesome!”


End file.
